SeeD vs SeeD
by Eclipse218
Summary: A veces, durante una misión, los SeeDs se ven obligados a enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros.


-Es por situaciones como ésta por lo que siempre digo que deberíamos acoplar una sirena a nuestros vehículos –comentó Quistis, metiendo una marcha más mientras zigzagueaba entre el tráfico provocando a su paso un caos de bocinazos y coches fuera de pista.

-No somos agentes públicos, ¿sabes? –le contestó Selphie desde el asiento del copiloto, con un pie puesto en el salpicadero para ayudarse a mantenerse firme en el asiento- Cuidado ahí –advirtió con calma.

Su advertencia fue el único preludio para un nuevo volantazo. El coche patinó durante unos segundos y la inercia sacudió a Seifer en los asientos traseros.

-¡Joder! –protestó el SeeD- Casi me ensarto en mi propio sable pistola. Si sólo pudiera encontrar…

-¡Ahí, Quistis! ¡Ésa es la salida! –señaló Selphie y el coche redujo drásticamente su velocidad, su parte trasera derrapando de nuevo sobre el asfalto hasta que el vehículo enfiló el desvío.

-¡Aquí está! –exclamó Seifer triunfal en el asiento de atrás- He encontrado el puñetero cinturón de segu…

Sus palabras se cortaron en seco cuando Quistis clavó los frenos para detener el coche cerca de la verja de entrada abierta de par en par del almacén. El momento que llevaba le hizo estamparse contra el asiento del conductor con fuerza suficiente como para sacudirlo.

Quistis le lanzó una mirada furibunda por el espejo retrovisor pero, fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaba decirle, no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo porque un par de soldados se acercaron corriendo al coche:

-¡Gracias por venir tan rápido! –comenzó uno de ellos, haciéndoles un rápido saludo militar. Ignorando el caústico "_De nada_" proveniente del asiento trasero, el soldado continuó dirigiéndose a Quistis- Se han ido no hace ni quince minutos. Hacia el embarcadero, para pasar el material al otro del río. ¡Seguro que todavía están a tiempo de alcanzarles y recuperar los explosivos!

-¿Hacia el embarcadero? –repitió Quistis, y tras recibir un terso asentimiento y un sonoro _"¡Sí, señora!_" como respuesta, puso nuevamente el coche en marcha.

-El operador informa de que había SeeDs entre los asaltantes –informó Selphie, apartando el auricular de una de sus orejas- A lo mejor nos encontrarnos con más oposición de la que creíamos.

-¿SeeDs? –Seifer, que trataba de desenredar el cinturón de seguridad de la empuñadura de su sable pistola, soltó una risa despectiva- ¿No es irónico que unos SeeDs de Balamb vayamos a enfrentarnos a unos SeeDs de Galbadia para recuperar unos explosivos que el ejército de Galbadia le sustrajo en primer lugar a Timber? Deberíamos hablar con ellos cuando nos los encontremos y preguntarles si les interesa intercambiar las misiones. No me importaría ayudar a cualquiera que sea el grupo de resistencia que se ha atrevido a asaltar uno de los almacenes de armas mejor defendidos de Galbadia.

-Nuestra misión es la que es, Seifer –acotó Quistis, sus ojos buscándole a través del espejo retrovisor- Y si vamos a enfrentarnos a SeeDs, los riesgos suben, lo cual significa que seguramente no nos están pagando lo suficiente para esto.

-SeeDs del Jardín de Galbadia –apuntó Seifer sin tratar de disimular el desprecio en su voz- Su nivel de instrucción es equiparable al de los reclutas de su ejército.

-¡Eh! –protestó Selphie al momento- Irvine fue entrenado en el Jardín de Galbadia. La disciplina allí es mucho más estricta que en Balamb.

-Sé de lo que hablo, cielo –le contestó Seifer, asomándose por el hueco entre los asientos delanteros- Los SeeDs de Galbadia hacen unos desfiles estupendos, pero no pondría mi vida en manos de uno de ellos ni loco. Y eso incluye a Kinneas.

En ese momento el río se hizo visible a la derecha de la carretera y pasaron las primeras señales que anunciaban el desvío al embarcadero.

-Estamos llegando. Estad atentos.

El coche redujo su velocidad cuando el asfalto dejó paso a una amplia explanada de tierra apisonada que conducía directamente a un muelle cochambroso, con el esqueleto de una roída grúa de carga y descarga irguiéndose a un lado.

El camión con la mercancía robada se encontraba aparcado cerca del muelle y tres sujetos se afanaban descargando las cajas y llevándolas hasta una barcaza de grandes dimensiones donde otros dos compañeros alineaban la carga. La llegada del coche con todos sus distintivos señalándoles como SeeDs, alborotó a los ladrones que lanzaron exclamaciones de advertencia mientras les señalaban. De detrás del camión surgieron dos figuras y Quistis no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Y bien, jefa de equipo? –comentó Seifer con socarronería. Cerrando la puerta del coche con un sonoro portazo, asió firmemente su sable pistola y comprobó que todas las cámaras contaran con su correspondiente proyectil- ¿Qué dice el manual que tenemos que hacer en una situación como ésta?

Mientras hablaba, Squall e Irvine, los dos SeeDs que protegían al grupo de la Resistencia, intercambiaron un par de palabras. El comandante del Jardín apoyó su sable pistola encima de su hombro y alzó una mano por encima de su cabeza, el gesto que en el Jardín se utilizaba para realizar pausas en los enfrentamientos, y comenzó a acercarse, seguido de cerca por Irvine.

-Vamos a hablar, Seifer, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. -con paso firme, la instructora comenzó a avanzar flanqueada por sus compañeros.

-No vamos a luchar Seifer. Eso es impensable –susurró Selphie, sin poder disimular del todo el nerviosismo en su voz, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de Irvine.

-Puede que sea impensable para ti. Para mí liarme a hostias con este individuo es casi una ocurrencia diaria. –replicó Seifer, con los ojos puestos en su émulo particular.

-¡No es lo mismo! –protestó la joven, mientras se detenían a diez pasos de los otros- Estamos muy lejos de encontrarnos en una situación controlada, rubito.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Irvine, correspondiendo a la mirada preocupada de Selphie- ¿Por qué habéis venido?

-Hace una semana que colaboramos con el destacamento de la Planicie –señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a los miembros de la Resistencia de Timber que continuaban descargando el camión, Quistis se dirigió a Squall – Diles que se detengan.

Un parpadeo fue la única indicación que dio Squall de haberla escuchado.

-Nuestra misión es llevar este material de vuelta a la fábrica pirotécnica de la que fue sustraído. Ni siquiera va a utilizarse para hacer armas, Quistis, déjalos ir –intervino Irvine.

-Pues a nosotros nos han dicho que lo que os lleváis en esas cajas son explosivos, vaquero.

-Eso es relativamente fácil de comprobar, ¿verdad? –replicó Irvine haciendo un amplio y caballeroso gesto de invitación- Abramos una.

-No –intervino Squall. Firme y sin explicaciones, como siempre- Dad la vuelta y decidle a vuestros empleadores que cuando llegasteis al embarcadero, los rebeldes ya se habían ido.

-¿Es eso una orden, comandante? –preguntó Quistis con hostilidad.

-No –le contestó un Squall poco impresionado por su tono- Es lo único que os ofrezco en esta negociación.

-Nos estás diciendo que fracasemos en nuestra misión, sin ofrecernos nada a cambio, genio –señaló Seifer- No estás ofreciendo nada.

-Os estoy ofreciendo regresar al Jardín con la piel intacta. –contestó Squall, ignorando los toquecitos con el codo que Irvine le daba en el costado- La pólvora regresa a Timber, sí o sí.

-Squall –comenzó Quistis con un tono de voz calmado y razonable que no alcanzaba a disimular del todo la tensión que sentía- es evidente que se ha cometido un error en la asignación de las misiones. Nosotros fuimos empleados en primer lugar, por lo que es vuestra misión la que entra en conflicto con los intereses del Jardín. Debéis retiraros vosotros.

-Vamos a escoltar a estos hombres y a este cargamento hasta Timber. –se enrocó el comandante en su posición- Si es cierto que esta situación es fruto de un error, lo cual dudo, emprenderé las acciones necesarias una vez esté de vuelta en el Jardín.

-Si no es un error, entonces ¿qué es? –preguntó Selphie.

-Un arreglo intencionado de la situación, que busca dejarnos en mal lugar haciéndonos fallar una de las dos misiones. –elaboró Squall posando su mirada en ella. Por más que la joven se esforzó en desentrañar alguna emoción en su rostro, fue incapaz de distinguir nada más allá de la habitual determinación y seriedad que caracterizaban a su compañero.

-¿Y sospechando eso vas a jugar un papel en ello, aun cuando implica que hemos de enfrentarnos los unos contra los otros?

Squall asintió secamente.

-Somos SeeDs. La única forma de manejar esto sin dañar el prestigio ni la imagen del Jardín, es comportarnos como tales. Si no lucháis, desde Galbadia lo pondrán en conocimiento del mundo entero desde todas las plataformas posibles. Si nosotros no luchamos, pasará lo mismo y además los grupos de resistencia dudarán antes de contratar nuestros servicios, con lo cual el daño será doble.

-Mientras discutimos, esos tipos vuelan cargando cajas –señaló Seifer en el mismo momento en que Irvine sujetaba el brazo de Squall y hacía un pequeño aparte con él. Aunque hablaba demasiado bajo para que pudieran entender sus palabras, era evidente por su expresión y vehemencia que trataba de que el comandante rectificara su postura.

-No hay más que hablar, entonces –sentenció Quistis, dándose la vuelta y retrocediendo varios pasos, haciendo un amplio gesto con los brazos para indicar a Selphie y a Seifer que debían acompañarla.

-¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos los dos? –espetó Selphie, alcanzándola- ¡No podemos luchar contra ellos! Squall es nuestro oficial superior, maldita sea. Un enfrentamiento entre SeeDs del mismo Jardín es contrario a…

-Es Squall el que se niega a ceder –apuntó Quistis mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta- Debería preocuparse por buscar una opción con la que ambos equipos pudieran salir lo más airosos posible de la situación, pero ya has visto que se empeña en llevar a buen término su misión, y solo la suya.

-Permíteme señalar lo obvio, Quistis, ¡pero es que los objetivos de nuestras respectivas misiones son incompatibles!

-Además –intervino Seifer- nosotros estamos a sueldo de Galbadia, que, a propósito y por no variar, nos ha entregado información falsa y unos parámetros para la misión incompletos. La causa de Timber es mucho más noble, y Squall…

-¡Un SeeD no se detiene a ponderar la supuesta "nobleza" de una misión, Seifer! ¿Cuántas clases te has saltado?

Seifer dejó escapar un bufido despectivo.

-¿De ética? Todas. Enseñarle ética a un mercenario es igual de útil que enseñarle a un pez como encender un fuego. ¿Para qué necesito aprender algo que se me exige que no use?

-Dejad de discutir por tonterías. La cuestión aquí es que no podemos luchar contra Irvine y Squall. No podemos… hacerles daño.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ellos se van a contener?

-Chicas… -trató de llamar su atención Seifer.

-¡Irvine no nos hará daño!

-Ese cabrón se está preparando. –continuó Seifer, que no apartaba la mirada del comandante.

-Irvine dudará –asintió Quistis, que aparentemente tenía un filtro en la cabeza para bloquear la voz de Seifer- pero acabará por cumplir las órdenes que Squall le dé. Se pliega ante él como si fuera un maldito Dios.

-Estoy segura de que Irvine buscará la forma… -un brusco empujón cuando Seifer se abrió paso entre ellas y el ominoso ruido metálico cuando Hyperion interceptó el sable pistola de Squall, cortaron en seco su alocución.

Retrocediendo atropelladamente para poner distancia con los dos especialistas de sable pistola enzarzados en un cruento reparto de malintencionados sablazos, Selphie buscó a Quistis con la mirada.

-¡Detén a los rebeldes! –indicó la instructora a voces, comenzando a moverse alrededor de los dos combatientes buscando un hueco para apoyar a Seifer- ¡Hay que recuperar el cargamento!

Tragando saliva con fuerza, Selphie asintió y se dirigió a la carrera hacia el camión. Irvine estaba plantado junto a él, aparentemente manteniéndose al margen del combate, pero antes de que la joven hubiera podido recorrer la mitad de la distancia que les separaba, la energía mágica se arremolinó delante del francotirador y Cerbero hizo su aparición. Una de sus tres cabezas lanzó un corto aullido, y la magia recorrió el lugar en una onda expansiva, provocando la aceleración inmediata de los hombres que descargaban el camión, del francotirador y del comandante.

Un grito entrecortado, puntuado por un disparo y una advertencia de Quistis fueron el único aviso que Selphie recibió, antes de recibir la carga directa de Squall. Levantando sus nunchakus por puro instinto, la joven bloqueó el sable pistola que trazaba un arco con su cuerpo en mitad de su trayectoria y reculó varios pasos ante la fuerza del impacto, manteniendo su agarre en su arma con las manos crispadas de dolor. Agachándose rápidamente, apenas capaz de seguir los movimientos acelerados del comandante, evitó una nueva estocada, que pasó por encima de su cabeza a una distancia mínima.

El látigo de Quistis chasqueó cerca, obligando a Squall a poner algo de distancia y dando a Selphie tiempo para recomponerse. Con un rápido vistazo a la posición de Irvine, vio a su pareja lanzar algún conjuro contra Seifer. Su rifle colgaba laxo de su mano izquierda y aunque Selphie conocía de primera mano la rapidez con la que el francotirador podía levantar, apuntar y disparar su arma, máxime en mitad de un estado de aceleración, algo en la postura de su cuerpo y en la expresión de su rostro le dijo que no pensaba utilizarlo contra sus amigos.

Descartando, pues, a Irvine como amenaza, se centró en Squall y trató de ayudar a Quistis flanqueándolo. Conocía a la perfección la forma de combatir del comandante y sabía que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad si no conseguían neutralizar su sable pistola. Y, para ello, lo ideal era: otro sable pistola. Lanzando un ataque de distracción con sus nunchakus, que Squall bloqueó sin problemas, buscó con la mirada a Seifer, justo a tiempo de verle, aparentemente ileso, estampándose contra la grúa plantada junto al embarcadero, afectado por un conjuro de ceguera.

Rezando internamente para que su compañero no se fuera de cabeza al agua, Selphie le borró de la ecuación y se centró en el comandante.

-¡Intenta mantenerlo en el sitio! –gritó a Quistis.

Con una hábil maniobra, Quistis se apartó a un lado, evitando el arco que trazaba el Lionheart, y lanzó un golpe contra la cara del comandante con el mango de su látigo, obligando a Squall a abrir su guardia para evitarlo. Selphie no desaprovechó la ocasión. Lanzándose con fuerza contra el pecho descubierto del comandante, chocó contra él con el hombro por delante, vaciando de aire sus pulmones y obligándole a retroceder varios pasos. El impacto no fue suficiente como para que un guerrero experimentado como él soltara su arma, por lo que Selphie le acompañó en su retroceso y aprovechó los segundos que Squall necesitó para recuperar aliento y posición, para enredar la cadena de sus nunchakus en su brazo derecho y girar.

Para evitar romperse el brazo, Squall se dejó caer al suelo y soltó el sable pistola, y Selphie no tardó ni un segundo en propinar una fuerte patada al arma caída para alejarla de su alcance. Con un barrido lateral, Squall la tiró al suelo un segundo más tarde, cuando todavía la joven tenía una pierna en el aire, y Selphie se maldijo internamente por haber olvidado en su momento de triunfo que el comandante estaba potenciado por magia aceleradora. Arrebatándole los nunchakus, Squall los utilizó para bloquear el ataque de Quistis. El látigo desviado estuvo a punto de clavarse en la barriga de Selphie, que no pudo evitar un grito de alarma, y, entonces, sintió que Squall la sujetaba por debajo del brazo y la levantaba de un tirón. El peso en forma de púa del látigo, le golpeó en ese momento con fuerza en la sien y el comandante trastabilló hacia atrás, tropezó con Selphie y ambos se fueron nuevamente al suelo.

A contraluz, con Quistis visible sólo como una silueta oscura que hacía ondear su látigo hacia ellos, Selphie fue capaz de predecir la trayectoria del nuevo golpe y rodeando los hombros de Squall que yacía inmóvil sobre ella, le apartó justo a tiempo. El extremo del látigo de Quistis se hundió con un fuerte chasquido y Selphie sintió vibrar el suelo bajo su pierna con la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Deténte! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, rodeando la cabeza del comandante con sus brazos en un gesto protector, sintiendo la sangre resbalar cálida entre sus dedos.

Con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, Quistis invirtió el giro de la cadena y la púa de su látigo se deslizó dibujando un círculo en el terreno, lejos de ellos.

-¿Es que no lo ves? –continuó gritando Selphie, deseando poder ver la expresión de la instructora- ¡No nos han hecho daño! Squall estaba acelerado y ni nos ha tocado. Todos sus ataques han sido directos… ¡sabes de sobra lo que es capaz de hacer con su maldito sable pistola!

En ese momento se oyó la voz de Seifer, protestando con vehemencia:

-¡Hostia ya! ¿Quieres dejar de lanzarme conjuros de estado, maldito hijo de…? –no pudo terminar su exabrupto y su voz se cortó entre arcadas.

El ruido de un motor llamó la atención de todos hacia la embarcación que zarpaba del embarcadero con los cinco rebeldes a bordo. Dejando caer el amarre para que lo recogieran desde el bote, Irvine se dio la vuelta y se acercó a paso rápido a las mujeres, enganchando su rifle en su soporte y dejándolo colgar a su espalda.

-Squall, tío, no me digas que te han tumbado. ¿Un golpe en la cabeza, Quistis? Joder… -con un suspiro añadió- ¿Alguien tiene un conjuro de esna encima? Me parece que Seifer está a punto de vomitar…

La instructora recogió su látigo con movimientos furiosos y clavó la mirada de sus fríos ojos azules en el francotirador.

-¿Así de fácil? Os habéis salido con la vuestra, ¿verdad? –la voz de Quistis rezumaba irritación- Habéis cumplido vuestra misión. En lo que a mí respecta, espero que a nuestro querido comandante le duela la cabeza una semana entera.

La expresión de Irvine se endureció.

-Respira hondo, Trepe, y cuenta hasta diez despacito –espetó, chasqueando la lengua. Con un pulgar, señaló el camión- Convencimos a los rebeldes para que se fueran dejando la mitad de la carga en el camión, podéis llevar eso de vuelta al almacén. Y, a propósito, delante de nuestros empleadores no podíamos comportarnos de otra forma, y la idea de dividir la carga fue de Squall.

-Creo que me voy a morir… -llegó la voz lastimera de Seifer desde el embarcadero.

-Estábamos en un callejón sin salida, Quistis. Había testigos, así que no quedaba más remedio que luchar, y hacerlo bien. Pero con este arreglo, ambos hemos cumplido parcialmente nuestras respectivas misiones y nuestra reputación como mercenarios no se verá afectada. ¿Tienes algún jodido problema con eso?

Inclinándose para apoyar su brazo en los hombros de Selphie, Irvine depositó un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Si os hemos asustado, lo siento, pero os puedo asegurar que el sentimiento ha sido mutuo. A propósito- añadió, incorporándose-, he usado todos los conjuros de estado que tenía en él –señaló al doliente Seifer que se apoyaba pesadamente en la estructura de la grúa destartalada- Ceguera, confusión y veneno. A Squall le preocupaba que Seifer se dejara llevar por el combate, y fíjate tú por donde, que la que ha renunciado a su sentido común fuiste tú, Trepe. ¿Cómo está Squall, Selphie?

-Inconsciente. No me atrevo a utilizar una curación, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Os oigo hablar, cabrones –se oyó nuevamente a Seifer- ¿Es que nadie tiene un esna encima, joder?

Con un gesto irritado, Quistis lanzó el conjuro en su dirección y los lamentos de Seifer cesaron. Irguiéndose con gesto solemne, como queriendo recuperar parte de su dignidad perdida, el SeeD se acercó dando largas zancadas.

-Gracias, aunque no me hubiera importado que lo hicieras antes de que vaciara el estómago, ¿sabes? –enarcando una ceja insolente, sonrió en dirección a Quistis- Espero que te abran un expediente por abrirle la crisma al comandante, Trepe. Lo harán, si existe la justicia en este mundo. A mí me abrieron uno por rajarle la frente, y eso que acabé dejándole más guapo.

-No creo que tenga nada roto –concluyó Irvine en ese momento, lanzando él mismo el conjuro de sanación.

Squall abrió los ojos al instante, aunque pareció darse cuenta rápidamente de que el combate había terminado y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Seifer dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Duro despertar, ¿verdad, Leonhart? Piénsatelo dos veces la próxima vez antes de cabrear a esta mujer. -Sacudiendo la cabeza, y riendo todavía para sí mismo, el SeeD se dirigió hacia el camión y subió a su parte trasera. La mirada de Squall buscó la de Irvine.

-Salió bien, tío –contestó el francotirador a la muda pregunta, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Tú eres el único daño colateral en esta historia.

Asintiendo, Squall se llevó la mano otra vez a la herida de su cabeza, que ya había dejado de sangrar e hizo ademán de dirigirse a Quistis, pero un tirón en su brazo atrajo su atención hacia Selphie.

-Gracias, Squall, -empezó la joven con voz cargada de emoción- por protegerme.

Apartando la vista, incómodo, Squall se sacudió la ropa mientras lanzaba su contestación por encima del hombro.

-Ahora mismo no me acuerdo de nada –ignorando el gesto de incredulidad de Selphie y aceptando el Lionheart que Irvine le tendía, se acercó a Quistis y esperó a que la mujer le mirara a los ojos para hablar- Actuaste como esperaba, Quistis, no le des más vueltas al asunto.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? –inquirió la mujer, siguiéndole cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección al camión.

El comandante no contestó, y subió al remolque. Acercándose a Seifer, que estaba haciendo un rápido conteo, le indicó una caja:

-Ábrela.

Seifer se volvió hacia él con una expresión sardónica:

-Estamos en equipos distintos, vete a darle órdenes a los pajaritos, Leonhart.

-Seifer –la voz de Quistis sonó más seca que el chasquido de su látigo- Deja de tocar las narices y abre la puñetera caja.

-Algún día –refunfuñó Seifer, metiendo el sable pistola y forzando una abertura entre la tapa de madera y el borde de la caja- seré yo el jefe de equipo y os vais a enterar todos de lo que es un verdadero líder.

Haciendo palanca desclavó la tapa con facilidad y la dejó caer a un lado. Haciendo a un lado parte de la cobertura de paja, extrajo un par de cilindros de pólvora prensada y se los mostró a sus compañeros.

-El ejército de Galbadia miente, como siempre –dejó caer los paquetes de nuevo en la caja y se sacudió las manos con fuerza- ¿Y bien, Trepe?

-Informaré al Jardín cuanto antes de todo lo que ha pasado aquí –contestó la instructora- ¿Y tú, Squall? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nos llevamos vuestro vehículo, vosotros podéis regresar con el camión. Dejo el asunto en tus manos por ahora, Quistis. Irvine y yo todavía no hemos cumplido con todos los parámetros de nuestra misión. Me pondré en contacto con el Jardín tan pronto como sea posible.

Dándose la vuelta, el comandante bajó del camión de un salto, aunque se detuvo al oír la llamada de Quistis.

-Squall –la instructora bajó la mirada- esto hubiera podido acabar fácilmente en desastre. Has hecho lo más adecuado. Gracias.

Asintiendo con una expresión de incomodidad que hizo a Seifer reír por lo bajini, Squall se alejó en dirección a Irvine y Selphie, que se mantenían muy juntos, hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

-Me encanta cuando se le pone esa cara de no saber qué hacer consigo mismo –apuntó Seifer- Aunque me hace más gracia todavía ver lo blandita que te pones cuando te das cuenta de que has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Ese comentario bordea la insubordinación, Seifer.

-Traduciendo: "No me fastidies en mis momentos de debilidad". Entendido, señora –haciendo un saludo SeeD, entrechocando los talones y todo, Seifer bajó del camión y comenzó a bordearlo. Su voz llegó a Quistis en el momento en que la mujer se sentaba con las piernas colgando del borde del remolque- A propósito, para el camino de vuelta, conduzco yo. Hoy ya se me ha revuelto el estómago dos veces más de lo necesario.

Apoyando la cabeza con un suspiro en la pared lateral, Quistis observó mientras Selphie se despedía de Irvine con un beso y de Squall con un abrazo y se encaminaba hacia el camión. La joven caminaba con una expresión de alivio en el rostro, y con una ligereza que indicaba una conciencia tranquila.

Y, en ese momento, no pudo evitar envidiarla.


End file.
